Jiren (Dragon Ball Series)
Jiren (ジレン), known as "Jiren The Gray" (灰色のジレン, Haiiro no Jiren) is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Toppo to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Appearance Jiren is a tall, muscular humanoid that appears like the Aliens known as "The Greys", appearing similar to other Grey-type characters like Jaco and the Referee. He has gray skin, big round black eyes and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red spandex suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. Personality Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, and told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and only spoke when he told Goku to get lost. He is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state; however he still took immediate action and blasted her easily. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Power Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, surpassing even Toppo. Toppo also notes to Goku that if he was even with him in power, he would have no chance of winning against Jiren. In the opening, he fights on par with Goku as a Super Saiyan Blue. He was able to move behind Goku in an instant without him noticing, even while Goku had his eyes on him. When the Gods of Destruction decided to finish fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchin as he had perfectly read their movement pattern - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. Also, when he and the Pride Troopers arrived, Cabba, Vegeta, and Goku all turned in shock at the enormous power they sensed, something they didn't do when any of the other opposing teams arrived, although it's possible they were referring to all of the Pride Troopers as a whole, and not Jiren's individual energy. According to Belmod, Jiren's style is to wait and let his opponents come to him and is able to scare opponents away by just staring at them. Jiren even made Goku a bit nervous to fight against him when Goku tried to talk to him. He defeated Super Saiyan Berserker Kale with ease using a single Ki blast , a foe who had previously managed to tank a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku earlier and remain unfazed. Hit the legendary assassin and most powerful warrior of Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence". In fact when Jiren defeated Kale, Hit had the chance to fight him but choose to retreat instead. Meaning that even Hit's power isn't enough to stand up to the Pride Trooper. Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attacks. * Power Impact - Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. * Advanced Movement Analysis- Jiren was able to properly predict where the Katchi Katchin was going to fly to by simply looking at their movement patterns, and did not even have to move because he knew exactly where they would go. Video games Jiren is set to appear in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Eiji Hanawa * English: TBA Battles * Jiren vs. Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) Trivia * Jiren was originally set to debut in the episode: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in the episode: "Never Forgive Son Goku! Toppo the Warrior of Justice Intrudes!", and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. * Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, japanese for stove. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes